Tajny agent Carl/scenariusz
Fineasz i Ferb starają się pokonać siłę grawitacji. Projekt swojej maszyny wrzucają do internetu. Dundersztyc, któremu dziś nie chce się wymyślać zbrodniczego planu, pobiera ich projekt. Carl obawia się, że chłopcy współpracują z Dundersztycem. Monogram wysyła Agenta P w celu odnalezienia Agenta G, gdyż Pepe jest za bardzo zżyty z chłopcami, by mógł ich obiektywnie osądzić. Na podwórko Flynn-Fletcher w celu tajnej misji zostaje wysłany Carl. Tajny agent Carl (W ogródku siedzią pod drzewem Fineasz i Ferb, nagle na głowy spada im jabłko.) Fineasz: Hehe, ciążenie. Mh, ciekawe czy można je pokonać? Fretka: (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Co znów kombinujecie? Fineasz: Zastanawiamy się jak pokonać prawo grawitacji. Fretka: Nawet wy nie dacie rady pokonać grawitacji. To podstawowe prawo. Jak oblewanie w lany poniedziałek. Fineasz: Prawo bez możliwości apelacji. To despotyzm! Ktoś powinien... ej, no tak! Wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? Fretka: Leży obok. (Pepe śpi obok chłopców.) Fineasz: Och, nie zauważyłem go. (Carl w bazie zmienia swój status na blogu.) Major Monogram: Carl? Carl: Chwileczkę majorze. Tylko uaktualnię mój profil. Carlowi bardzo się podoba na stażu. Już! Major Monogram: Właśnie skończyłem twoją okresową ocenę stażysty. Dostałeś złote gwiazdki we wszystkich dziedzinach, oprócz jednej. Musisz wykazać więcej inicjatywy. Carl: Majorze, ale przez cały staż dostawałem same złote gwiazdki! Major Monogram: Na oddanie oceny przełożonym zostały mi jeszcze 24 godziny. Dowiedź, że jesteś pomysłowy, a gwiazdka będzie twoja. Carl: W takim razie lepiej od razu sprawdzę, czy nie ma czegoś podejrzanego w internecie. (Przed komputerem Fineasz i Ferb wysyłają swój projekt wynalazku do Baljeeta.) Fineasz: Ej, Ferb, świetnie ci wyszły plany naszego Frajdo-Anty-Grawi-Projektora. Wrzuciłem je na nasza stronę, żeby Baljeet sprawdził. (Baljeet dzwoni do chłopców.) Cześć Baljeet, jesteś szybki. Baljeet: Było dobrze w dziewięćdziesięciu siedmiu procentach. Ale przypadkowo wyliczyliście cosinus, zamiast wyciągnąć pierwiastek kwadratowy. Hahahaha! Spokojnie, zrobione. Wysyłam wam poprawki. Fineasz: Wspaniale. Oto jest Spółka Zło Dundersztyca! Dundersztyc: Eh, nie mam dzisiaj najmniejszej ochoty na nic. Norm: Czy skończyłeś już układankę? Dundersztyc: Nie, bo zgubiłem pudełko i nie pamiętam, co było na obrazku. Norm: Więc, może skończyłbyś budować wreszcie moją narzeczoną z patyków po lodach? Dundersztyc: Wierz mi, naprawdę chciałbym ci pomóc, ale spójrz na mój język. (Mówi z wywalonym językiem.) Widzisz? W tym problem. Lekarz powiedział, "Żadnych lodów malinowych, dopóki nie znikną z mojego ciała wszystkie niebieskie plamy". Norm: Dlaczego muszę być samotny? Dundersztyc: A dlaczego lody malinowe są niebieskie? (Norm całuje narzeczoną z patyków.) I dobrze wiem co robisz, aj, niegrzeczny z ciebie robot! Potrzebny mi naprawdę niecny plan, ale.. (Szuka w internecie planów.) Eh, nic mi nie przychodzi mi do głowy, gdy mam zły humor. Może znajdę jakiś inne plany w internecie. Plany.. i szukaj! Oof, Frajdo-Anty-Grawi-Projektor. A może tak Niecny-Anty-Grawi-Projektator? Świetnie! Zmieniłem nazwę, więc teraz jest mój. To chyba najwspanialsze plany wszech czasów! Choć nie jestem do końca przekonany do niecnych dodatków. Eh, pewnie coś wymyślę. (Carl zauważa niepokojące działania Dundersztyca.) Carl: Huh! Dundersztyc pobrał plan z internetu! Frajdo-Anty-Grawi-Projektor... brzmi podejrzanie. Przepuszczę to przez dekoder literowy... huh? Panie Majorze! Major Monogram: Nie musisz krzyczeć, jestem tutaj. Carl: Dundersztyc właśnie ściągnął plany Frajdo-Anty-Grawi-Projektora! Przepuściłem to przez dekoder literowy i wyszło Działo Dla Szalonych Fanatyków! Major Monogram: Chyba brakuje dwóch liter. Carl: Raczej po prostu ktoś próbuje nas zmylić. Sprawdzimy sprzedawcę. Właściciele Agenta P? Pewnie współpracują z Dundersztycem! Major Monogram: Czy ja wiem, Carl? To chyba lekka przesada. Carl: Niech pan posłucha tego. To nagranie niewinnie brzmiącego głosu Fineasza. Głos Fineasza: Ferb, wiem co będziemy dzisiaj robić! Carl: A jeśli odtworzymy od tyłu, to co powiedział w przypadkowej kolejności... Głos Fineasza: Pomóżmy Dundersztycowi zniszczyć cały Okręg Trzech Stanów. Major Monogram: Nie spuszczaj oka z tych chłopców i spróbuj znaleźć coś więcej. (W bazie Monogram daje Pepe wyzwanie.) Major Monogram: Agencie P, musisz odnaleźć zaginionego w akcji. To nie jaki Agent G. Nie wiemy, gdzie się w tej chwili znajduje, ale według naszych źródeł może być na Islandii, w Monte Carlo, w Burbank, w Kalifornii, lub na Księżycu! Masz odnaleźć Agenta G i doprowadzić go do agencji. Życzę powodzenia, bez odbioru! (Pepe rusza na misję.) Carl: A kim właściwie jest Agent G? Major Monogram: Gąsior Gerwazy? To, to taki nasz dziki ptak. Łapiesz? Gąsior? Dziki? Heheh...mh, musiałem tak zrobić, bo Agent P jest za bardzo zżyty z chłopcami. Carl: A zatem kto będzie śledzić chłopców? Major Monogram: Mh? To powinien być jakiś tajny agent, ale niestety wszyscy są teraz w ternie. Carl: Niii! (Piosenka Carl! Incognito!) Carl! On cheerleaderem jest! Carl! I fartuszek zakłada też! Carl! Nosi piżamę! Carl! Od zawsze wstąpić do wojska chce! Bywa kowbojem albo budowlańcem! Lub damą szykowną, która która chodzi na tańce! To Carl! Incognito! Major Monogram: Powodzenia Agencie Carl! (Carl rusza do chłopców w przebraniu dziecka na hulajnodze.) Carl: Może pan na mnie liczyć! (W ogródku chłopcy razem z przyjaciółmi budują Frajdo-ant-grawi-projektor.) Fineasz: Ej, gdzie jest Pepe? (Pepe wspina się po górach w poszukiwaniu Agenta G.) (W ogródku) Fineasz: No kochani, raz, raz! Czas udowodnić, że Newton się mylił. (Carl przyjeżdża pod ogródek, by obserwować chłopców.) Carl: (Mówi do nadajnika do Monograma.) Halo, jestem u celu, odbiór. Monogram: (Przez komunikator) Przyjąłem Carl, obserwacja i infiltracja. (Carl obserwuje chłopców zza płotu przez lornetkę.) Izabela: (Zauważa Carla.) A kto to jest? Fineasz: Jak się masz? Chcesz nam pomóc? Carl: Ja? Pewnie! (Do komunikatora) Nawiązałem kontakt. (Wchodzi do ogródka.) Fineasz: Super! Jak ci na imię? Carl: Eeee? (W myślach) Wymyśl coś fajnego, Wektor, albo Grzmot. (Na głos) Nazywam się Carl, to znaczy we...ach. Fineasz: Miło cię poznać. Może się do nas przyłączysz? Carl: (Do komunikatora) Zdobyłem ich zaufanie. (W następnej scenie Carl rozmawia z Fineaszem.) To co tak właściwie robicie? Fineasz: Świetnie się bawimy walcząc z siłami natury. (W następnej scenie Carl rozmawia z Baljeetem.) Carl: Nooo, słyszałem, że jesteś wielkim, matematycznym geniuszem. Baljeet: Och nie, nie, nie. To plan Fineasza i Ferba był genialny, ja tylko wprowadziłem kilka poprawek. Carl: To ciekawe....(W następnej scenie Carl rozmawia z Ferbem.) Chyba nie jesteś zbytnio rozmowny, prawda? Ferb: Prawdę mówią... Carl: Och, a co to takiego? (Dzieci kończą budować maszynę.) Fineasz: Wspaniała robota! Jest wręcz idealny! Kto chce jako pierwszy? Izabela: Pierwszeństwo mają goście, więc ty! Carl: Ech, kto ja? Eee..no..eee.. no tak..eee? (Wchodzi na maszyny.) Fineasz: Dobra Ferb, sprawdźmy jak możemy powalczyć z tą wstrętną siłą ciążenia. (Ferb włącza maszyne i Carl zaczyna lewitować.) Carl: Aaaa! Co się dzieje?! Fineasz: Spokojnie, to trwa tylko 15 minut. To chyba niezła frajda. Chodźmy wszyscy! (Wszyscy wchodzą do maszyny i zaczynają lewitować.) Dzieci: Woooo! Hehehe! (Izabela zakręca Carlem.) Fineasz: (łapie talerz.) Złapie to! Carl: Tooo do jakich niecnych celów chcecie to wykorzystywać? Fineasz: Niecnych? To zabawa. Carl: (Łapie talerz.) Ej, zaczekajcie na mnie! (Piosenka Lewitować chcę) Bał-bał-bada-ba-da-ba-da-dum Bał-bał-bada-ba-da-ba-da-dum Bał-bał-bada-ba-da-ba-da-dum Bał-bał-bada-ba-da-ba-da-dum Powiem w sekrecie, że grawitacja już się przeżyła. Nie chcę zatem, by rządziła mną ta niewidzialna siła. Chcę latać tuż nad wierzchołkami drzew! Móc oderwać od chodników się! A zefir niech niesie nad obłokami mniee... Lewitować chcę! Lewitować chcę! Lewitować chcę! Ja też lewitować chcę! Lewitować chcę! Lewitować chcę! Lewitować chcę! Lewitować chcę! Lewitować chcę! Fretka: (Wchodzi do ogródka i zauważą dzieci lewitujące.) Fineasz i Ferb latają w powietrzu?! Uuu, no to mają przechlapane. Muszę znaleźć mamę! (Fretka biegnie po mamę.) Major Monogram: (Dzwoni do Carla przez komunikator.) Carl, jak sytuacja? Odbiór. Carl: Nie mogę te.. (Carlem zakręca Ferb.) eeewhohohoho! Auauauaua! (W bazie) Major Monogram: Carl?! Carl!? O nie! Pewnie torturują biednego chłopaka. Nie bój się mój nieletni stażysto, pomoc jest już w drodze. (Przed wieżowcem Dundersztyc rozstawia swój inator.) Dundersztyc: Dzięki, że zniosłeś go za mnie na dół. Niestety to działa na energię słoneczną. (Do Dundersztyca przyjeżdża policja.) Policjant: Ile razey jeszcze będę panu powtarzać, że tutaj nie wolno parkować. Dundersztyc: Ale, ale to nie pojazd, tylko zło-czyniąca maszyna. Widzi pan, ja właśnie w ten sposób zarabiam na życie. (Dundersztyc dostaje mandat, a policja zgarnia maszynę.) Nie! Stać! Ach! (Pepe w kasynie gra w karty starając się odnaleźć agenta.) Gracz: (Pepe pokazuje kartę z agentem G.) He! Gąhsior Gherwazy? Ja nic nie wiem! (Pepe atakuje gracza.) Je ne sais pas quoi que ce soit! (Dzieci przestają lewitować.) Wszyscy: (Upadają na ziemie.) Whooo! Carl: Heheheh! Ale było fajnie! Pamiętacie jak Izabela... Major Monogram: (Wchodzi do ogródka w przebraniu taty.) Ekhem! Fineasz: Kto to? Major Monogram: Em, dzień dobry synu. Dzieci: Cześć tato Carla! Major Monogram: Dzień dobry dzieci. Carl, eee..martwiliśmy się z mamą, bo nie wróciłeś do domu. Eee.. czy masz kłopoty? Carl: Nie Maj, tato. Właśnie poznałem nowych przyjaciół. (Na stronie do Monograma) Więc sytuacja opanowana. Monogram: (Do komunikatora) Przerwać akcję, powtarzam przerwać akcję. (Stos ekipy ratunkowej znika z przed domu.) No cóż synu już pora wracać do domu. Carl: Och proszę tato! Czy mógłbym zostać jeszcze 5 minut? Major Monogram: Nie, nie,! Musimy już iść. Twoja mama gotuje obiad. (Odchodzą.) Fineasz: Do zobaczenia! Miło było cię poznać! Miły chłopak. Kto ostatni ten sprząta. (Wszyscy biegną do kuchni.) Izabela: Ja będę pierwsza! Baljeet: Wolniej! (Dundersztyc goni policję.) Dundersztyc: Stać! Eheheh! (Zauważa maszynę Fineasza i Ferba.) Mh? To ciekawy kształt. Wygląda zupełnie jak... Au! (Potyka się o puszkę i upada na ulicę.) Eh! Chwila, to Niecny-anty-grawi-projektator. Znalazłem drugi. Ha! Kto by pomyślał? (Dzwoni do Norma.) Norm, chodź tu, pomożesz mi. (W programie telewizyjnym.) Prowadzący: Naszym kolejnym gościem jest tajny agent. Zamazaliśmy jego twarz, by chronić jego tożsamość. Podobno szukasz kolegi, który zaginął dawno temu. (Pepe pokazuje zdjęcie.) Och, masz nawet jego zdjęcie. Jeśli ktoś z was go widział, prosimy o niezwłoczny kontakt. (Dzwoni telefon, który odbiera Pepe, a następnie wychodzi zostawiając dymek.) Najwyraźniej go znalazł. Ej mały, nie wziąłeś zamazanej twarzy! (Norm zabiera z ogródka Fineasza i Ferba Frajdo-anty-grawi-projektor rozciągając się.) Dundersztyc: Norm, jesteś fantastyczny! Nie wiedziałem, że tak potrafisz. Norm: A czy widziałeś, że potrafię też to. (Norm zamienia się w samochód.) Dundersztyc: Serio? Powinienem przeczytać twoją instrukcję obsługi. Norm: Tak, powinieneś. (Dundersztyc wsiada do Norma i zabiera maszynę Fineasz i Ferba.) (Linda i Fretka wracają do domu.) Fretka: Ma dziesięć metrów wysokości i takie elektrody! Linda: Mhy! Fretka: Zobaczysz! Otworzę tylko bramę i są..(Fretka wychodzi z Lindą do ogródka, gdzie niczego nie ma.) Aaaa! Zniknął! Linda: A to ci nowość. (Dundersztyc jedzie przez miasto.) Dundersztyc: Ehehehe! Norm, dzisiaj przeszedłeś samego siebie. Norm: Czy to znaczy? Dundersztyc: Tak, dostaniesz narzeczoną z patyczków. Norm: Hura! (Dundersztyca łapie policja.) Dundersztyc: Ooł! Policjant: (Podchodzi do samochodu.) Ma pan prawo jazdy na roboty z co najmniej dwiema osiami? Dundersztyc: Eeebeebee? Policjant: Tak myślałem. Dobra Charlie, ściągaj go! (Policja holuje Dundersztyca.) Dundersztyc: A niech cię kodeksie drogowy! (W bazie) Major Monogram: Jestem z ciebie bardzo dumny. Ale moje uczucia chyba lepiej wyrazi ocena twojej pracy. Carl: Same złote gwiazdki! (Pepe pojawia się w bazie.) Major Monogram: Och, jesteś Agencie P! Wybacz tę bezsensowną misję. Musieliśmy cię czymś po prostu zająć. Ale nie przejmuj się, nikt nigdy nie znalazł Agenta G. Zaginął już bardzo dawno temu. (Pepe pokazuje Agenta G.) A niech mnie, Agent G?! Koniec przedłużania sobie urlopów w nieskończoność! Agent P bardziej od ciebie na niego zasługuje. Należy mu się, ale niestety zło nigdy nie śpi. Więc do zobaczenia jutro. (Monogram salutuje.) (Cisza) Cóż, sytuacja robi się trochę niezręczna. Ręka mi drętwieje, a on nie chce zasalutować. Kategoria:Scenariusze Kategoria:Scenariusze sezonu 2